tokyoghoulfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kichimura Washu
Kichimura Washu ist ein bedeutender Antagonist der Serie und war der Büroleiter des CCG. Als er sein Ziel, dass Ken Kaneki die Oggai auffrisst und so zum Drachen wird erreichte, resignierte er vom CCG. Er war in zahlreichen Organisationen beteiligt und verantwortlich für mehrere bedeutende Ereignisse. Er war ursprünglich Sota Washu-Furuta (和修旧多 宗太, Washū-Furuta Sōta), der uneheliche Sohn des Vorsitzenden des CCG, Tsuneyoshi Washu und ein Agent von V, welcher im Sonnigen Garten aufgezogen wurde. Während er als Erster Ermittler arbeitete, benutzte er den Alias Nimura Furuta (旧多 二福, Furuta Nimura). Um seine eigene Agenda zu fördern, benutzte er verschiedene Identitäten, um Organisationen zu infiltrieren oder persönliche Allianzen aufzubauen. Als Mitglied der Clowns verwendet er den Namen Sota (宗太, Sōta) und war für den Stahlträger-Vorfall verantwortlich. Er trat ebenfalls dem Ghul-Restaurant als PG bei und war Akihiro Kanos Partner in Ghulifizierungsexperimenten. Genauso wie Ken Kaneki ist er ein künstlicher einäugiger Ghul, welcher Liz Kamishiros Kralle besitzt. Während er sich als ein scheinbar eher wenig bemerkenswerter Ermittler, war er der Partner von Shiki Kijima. Nach dem Tod seines Vorgesetzten wurde er der Partner von Haise Sasaki, um ihn für seine Vorgesetzten von V zu überwachen. Während des Dritten Cochlea-Überfalls nutzte er das Chaos, um einen Putsch des Washu-Clans zu veranstalten mithilfe der Mitglieder der Clowns und V. Er deklariert sich dann als den Washu-König (和修の王, Washū no Ō), im Gegenzug zu Kaneki, der der Titel des Einäugigen Königs beanspruchte. Indem er die Clown-Belagerung als Fassade nutzte, etablierte er erfolgreich die Führung und entfernte Matsuri Washu von der Erbfolge. Erscheinung Furuta ist ziemlich groß und hat dunkle, schwarze Haare der mittleren Länge die an seiner rechten Seite gescheitelt sind. Ein Muttermal liegt genau unter der rechten Seiten seines rechten Auges. Er trägt einen schwarzen Mantel über seinen Anzug mit einer Fliege, wie es Kijima tat. Er trägt gelegentlich einen Mantel, wie es die anderen Ermittler tun. Als der Clown Sota, versteckt er immer sein Gesicht indem er seine Clowns-Maske trägt. Nimura as a child.png|Furuta als Kind. Nimura Furuta's kakugan.png|Furutas Kakugan. Furuta's illustration in re vol 7.png|Furuta in Sotas Verkleidung. 312.png|Kichimura Washus Auftreten bei der Zeremonie. Persönlichkeit Zu Beginn schien Furuta eine normale und stille Persönlichkeit zu haben. Er wirkte sehr höflich und leise sprechend, respektierte seine Vorgesetzten und handelte entsetzt wenn diese in Gefahr schwebten. Er wurde von Kijima als talentierter Partner gelobt und hoch angesehen, genug, um den Köder während eines Hinterhalt von Roses Jagdgesellschaft zu spielen. Jedoch war dies eine Fassade, die benutzt wurde, um seine wahren Motivationen und Treue zu verbergen. In Wahrheit kümmert sich Furuta nur sehr wenig für andere Ermittler und würde sie manipulieren, töten oder sie selbst als Menschen-Schilder benutzen. Im Gegensatz zu seinem vorherigen Auftreten findet Furuta Gefallen am Verspotten anderer und gibt oft einige etwas leichtfertigere Anmerkungen über seine Vorgesetzten oder denen, die er nicht mag. Er kann manchmal ziemlich grausam sein, sowie als er Shunji Shiono zu einem Pâté ''zubereitete und es Eto zu Essen gab. Wiederholt zeigte er eine sehr betrügerische Natur, indem er die Clowns infiltrierte und seine Absichten verschleierte, um die Identität des Einäugigen Königs herauszufinden. Handlung Vergangenheit Er arbeitete bereits vor dem Stahlbalken-Vorfall einige Zeit mit Dr. Akihiro Kano zusammen, denn als die verhungernde Maiko Abe Dr. Kano überfallen wollte, hielt Furuta sie auf. Beziehungen Ken Kaneki / Haise Sasaki Liz Kamishiro Shiki Kijima Kisho Arima Matsuri Washu Kori Ui Tsuneyoshi Washu Kaiko Akihiro Kano Nico Roma Hoito Shu Tsukiyama Eto Yoshimura Eto und Furuta teilen eine sehr feindselige Beziehung. Ihre Konversationen, obgleich sie unter falschem Lächeln und Höflichkeiten maskiert sind, sind voll von schweren Beschimpfungen und beide haben ein starkes Verlangen, den anderen tot zu sehen. Sie würden nicht zögern, jegliche Mittel zu benutzen, um den anderen innerlich aufzuwühlen. Darüber hinaus scheint Eto eine Menge über Furuta zu wissen, wie zum Beispiel seine Rolle bei der Unterstützung von Kano und Liz' Unfall und seinen geheimen Status als Washu. Stärken und Fähigkeiten '''Halbmenschphysiologie': Ghulphysiologie: * Schuppenkralle: * Übermenschliche Stärke: * Schuppenkakuja Schwertkampfkunst: * Tsunagi ': * 'Rottenfollow: Furuta verwendet Rottenfollow.png|Furuta verwendet Rottenfollow gegen Sasaki. Furuta schneidet Etos kakuja in Stücke.png|Furuta schneidet Etos Kralle in Stücke. Nimuras kralle.png|Furutas Kralle, Version 1. Furutas zahnartige Kralle.png|Furutas Kralle, Version 2. Trivia Zitate Tokyo Ghoul * Zu dem Publikum des Ghul-Restaurants (über Amy): „Es quiekt recht laut, bitte ignorieren Sie das. Aber ich habe es schön fett gezüchtet. Ich wünsche Ihnen guten Appetit.“ Tokyo Ghoul:re * Zu Eto: „Schon seit Urzeiten suchen die Menschen nach der besten Methode, mit der man ganze Massen kontrollieren kann. Und sie haben die Antwort gefunden. Man steuert sie, indem man sie alle in die gleiche Richtung gucken lässt. Auf diese Weise ist es nicht mal schwierig, diese Idioten zum kollektiven Selbstmord zu bewegen.“ * Zu Eto: „Frau Takatsuki, ich sage ja nicht, dass eine Revolution was Schlechtes ist, aber je mehr Sie versuchen, die Welt zu ändern, desto mehr Leute sterben oder werden unglücklich.“ * Zu Eto: „Ich konnte zwar nicht in Erfahrung bringen, wer der Einäugige König ist, aber darum mache ich mir jetzt keinen Kopf mehr. So wie es aussieht, kriege ich sowieso alles, was ich haben will. Dem Einäugigen König werde ich eine Tracht Prügel verpassen!“ Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:TG Charakter Kategorie:TG:re Charakter Kategorie:Halbmensch Kategorie:Einäugiger Ghul Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:CCG Kategorie:Mitglied der Clowns Kategorie:Mitglied von V Kategorie:Ghulermittler Kategorie:Ghul-Restaurant Kategorie:Schuppenkrallen-Benutzer Kategorie:Unbekannt